


Gallavich One Shots

by Goody_Malfoy



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AUs, Ian - Freeform, Ian and Mickey - Freeform, M/M, Mickey - Freeform, Oneshot, i meant watpad, i wrote this on wattpadd, im just dumping these here, it was good, oneshots, prompts, these are oneshots, they're great, whatver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goody_Malfoy/pseuds/Goody_Malfoy
Summary: These are some oneshots I had written back when I was on Wattpad, tell me what you think and leave prompts and Aus if you want.All chapters are their own fics unless told otherwise...





	1. Chapter 1

||This story takes place in Mexico after Mickey crosses the border||

Ian:

Getting back to Chicago was going to be hard. But getting over Mickey was going to be even harder. He mostly just hitchhiked until he got to a bus stop and rode from there on.  
He just couldn't get him out of his head. His pale skin, his dark brown hair that was almost black. Ian loved that plaid blue shirt he wore once or when he'd dress up in a suit or tux. But truly Ian loved him no matter what he wore.  
Why did he leave, he shouldn't of, but he had too. Mickeys face when he left was stuck in Ian's mind frozen in place, the look of sadness seeping out of,guilt like Mickey didn't try hard enough to convince him to come. Ian missed him so god damn much.

Mickey:

Why the fuck was he here. In the middle of a Mexican city he didn't even know the name of. Firecrotch was gone, he had abandoned Damon, he was alone, again. He was always alone even when he was with Mandy or Iggy. The only time he wasn't was with Ian.  
He should've tried harder, convinced him to stay with him, eat Mexican food and the beach. The beach. That's what kept him going, the beach, and them.  
He didn't even care about Mandy or Iggy or Joey or Jamie, and sure as hell didn't care about fucking Terry. All he wanted was Ian to kiss him, with passion in his eyes, to bring them back to the first time. Mickeys legs on each side of his body looking down at him, them pulling their shirts off. Mickey hadn't fucked anyone in Mexico he stared at some guys at the beach -mostly redheads- but that was it.  
He thought back to that red hair, a fucking ginger of all people he fell for, a fucking ginger. Those green eyes. Everything you love will someday kill you, and Ian had stabbed him repeatedly in the heart.  
No matter how bloody his face was or how many times he would walk to the visiting area and didn't see his beautiful face. He still loved Ian. He was the homophobic homosexual. Because he was still deep down afraid that maybe just maybe all he was to Ian was 'nothing but a warm mouth' to him. That this whole story got twisted upside down, their roles reversed that Ian didn't need him.

\--

Mickey:

Mickey woke up in the motel room and stumbled to the sink. Fucking two months and nothing had happened same routine, get up go to bathroom gel back hair, get dressed, eat and yearn for Ian.  
He need to get back, he needed to go find him he needed to, get back to the one thing he hadn't fucked up in his life. Ian.

Ian:

Ian had gotten back with Trevor, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but being a bottom was nice sometimes. Because when he was a top it reminded him too much of Mickey.  
Ian found himself downstairs and saw Fiona stumbling around the kitchen, trying to get breakfast together.  
"Morning, sunshine" She looked up smiling. Everyone was home for the summer and staying home, Monica dying kind of brought the Gallaghers back together.  
"Hey" he responded scratching his head Trevor came down next and kissed him on the cheek  
"Hey, I gotta go, one of my teens just tried to kill themselves in the shelter"  
"Ya you better go then" Ian laughed "See you later I'll miss you"

 

Mickey:

What was he doing, what the actual fuck was he doing out side of Gallagher's house. As he was about to turn around he saw a guy he'd never seen before exit the house, with some sort of charm on around his neck wearing mostly black.  
"Who are you" the guy asked  
"Uh-old friend of Kevin" he said pointing to the Ball house.  
"Oh cool, well catch you later" he waved. He had a short tuft of facial hair that Mickey didn't like, he couldn't date a guy with facial hair, but really he could only date Ian.  
Next stepped out Ian, his hair as orange as ever, eyes green, EMT jacket on closing the door.  
"Missed me, Gallagher"?

Ian:

He spun around looked at that oh familiar face, and sighed with what seemed like relief.

And it was at that moment

Mickey:

And it was at that moment when they were kissing eyes full of passion.

Ian/Mickey 

They knew this was it and would never leave each others side again.


	2. Letting Go

Mickey sat in the cell waiting for tomorrow. His trial. Mickey knew he was going to have a sentence, he was going to have to face the fact he was guilty. Of course he was guilty, but it was the fact he was going to be away from him. Away from Ian.   
The day of the trial came and no one had brought him some decent clothes to wear, so he approached the bench in an orange jumpsuit, dreading the inevitable sentence.  
"Samantha Slott versus Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich. Please rise."  
Mickey rose next to his state provided-like he could afford a real one-lawyer. "I am Dean Lainten I'll be defending Mikhailo"  
"Alright, the charges include 2nd degree attempted murder, evidence including-"  
Mickey didn't listen he's heard everything, and he fucking lived it he knows what happened. So he zoned out thinking about how no one was on his side of the courtroom, not like he was expecting anyone. Maybe Ian, but that was over wasn't it? No one ever showed up, Mandy would sometimes showed up when he was 13 and 14 but that was mostly because he was young and wouldn't admit to anyone but Mandy he was a little scared. Of course if you asked him that he would of beaten them up. But after the first three she just either came up with an excuse or just said she didn't want to.  
Ian had wanted to come the time he got shot by the Arab dude, but Mickey had shot him done saying, people would think something was up, which was true, they would notice because would a Gallagher show up to yet another Milkovich trial.  
"Mikhalio"? The judge asked and the lawyer nudged him   
"Yes your honor"  
"You will be sentenced to 15 years in Cook County Correctional." And she banged her gable.   
The people shuffled out of the courtroom (the 10 people that were there).  
Mickey looked at his lawyer. "Fifteen fucking years! I wasn't even trying to kill her"  
"Yes but we've discussed this, you had intend and succeed in harming her, and with your record this sentence isn't surprising" he paused looking at Mickey's face "look you know how it works you'll be out in eight years with good behavior" he smiles and shuts his suitcase.  
"Whatever" Mickey muttered, as the bailiffs came over to put him in cuffs and transport him to Cook County.  
They entered a room and he was told to disrobe, bend over and cough, all the jazz, that came with being incarcerated.  
A CO came over to bring him to his cell. "Alright 867542 this is your cell for now"  
"For now" he asks confused   
"They change every once in awhile, you know some inmates are being harmed by others raped, and need to be removed from the block" with that he walked away   
"Whatever" he muttered placing everything on a small cardboard like bed, looking over at his cell mate, a large Mexican man. He nodded to him.  
"Hey" he nodded his voice had a Mexican accent and he was covered in tattoos, one was a woman on his neck. "What you in for man"  
"Uh-attempted murder"  
"Ah, cool man, I was a hit man"  
"Oh" Mickey didn't really care or want to care, about anyone. He just wanted to get through 8 tortuous years, if he didn't do anything stupid.  
Mickey just had to forget let go, but he couldn't, he didn't want any reminders of Ian. He just wanted Ian. So that's why he decided he wouldn't see anyone without Ian.  
So when Ian came with Svetlana he was happy, maybe Ian wanted to get back together, or something. Maybe he'll wait for him.  
Mickey was listening to Svetlana rant. "Yes in the fucking eye I got it"  
Mickey was happy he even showed Ian a brand new tattoo he put in himself, smiling then asking as the buzzer sounds. "Will you, wait"  
When no response came Mickey looked at him everyone was leaving, leaving them by themselves "fucking lie if you have to man, 8 years is a long time.  
"Ya Mickey I'll wait" Mickey hears him lying and then he puts the phone down, and leaves Mickey alone once again.   
Mickey goes to his cell block but then thinks and heads down to B block from C, and enters a room with a man reading a porno on the top bunk. "Drop your drawers cupcake, I'm horny as a motherfucker."  
He starts undressing and let's the guy fuck him, hoping to forget all about Ian, and just about this man fucking him in B block cell 19.  
It ends and Mickey just walks out, saying nothing more then those 9 words he spoke in the beginning.  
He ends up with Damon-as he learned his name was-for the next year and 6 weeks. When he brings up something he brings up about every 2 or 3 months. "Yo man we need to get out of here"  
"Dude still got like 7 years and 46 weeks. And if your talking about escaping there's no point, not like we could stay in Chicago let alone Illinois.  
"Then let's go to Mexico man. Out of the state out of the country. We can bust out I have a plan"  
Mickey listens to the plan but stops Damon short "I'm not fucking a CO man don't fuck girls anymore."  
"Ah ha anymore" Mickey cringes at his choice of words. "Come one she's banging, make her fall in jlove, then let us out"  
"Whatever man I'll do it"  
"Ha, man I we gonna get out"  
Mickey sat in the Janitor room after another round of sex with CO Benson, a short blonde blue eyed girl, that Mickey was screwing so he could go screw his tall red headed green eyes man.  
"Hey you know how you'd say you'd do anything for me, like get me those smokes"? He asked looking at her.  
"Why, you running low" she asks smiling "love you by the way"  
"Ya you too" he says not meaning a single word, this was all a scam just like screwing, Angie a scam to keep his rep up, but this time a scam to escape federal prison.  
"I was wondering if you could help get me out, and Damon" he says stroking her cheek "you can go with us, come with us to Mexico, just tequila and sandals from here on out" he smiles it was true he wanted that but not with her with Ian.  
"I don't know Mickey" she says rubbing her arm "I could get in trouble" his face fell "but I could figure something out for you, for us"  
"Thank you" he kisses her cheek, this has been going on for a month and half but now the plan was in full kick.  
And that's how he was now in the road in new clothes, he had let his hair and beard grow out so he was less recognizable. He was walking in a car, waiting for the right time to call Ian's phone, the phone the guy would drop in 3-2-1.  
"Miss me"?


	3. Something to Take Care of

Ian and Mickey had adopted a beautiful baby girl, named Alida Rose Gallagher, and she was the love of each man's life. When they had tied the knot five years ago, as Mickeys wedding present to Ian, he had gone done to the adoption agency for adoption papers to adopt a baby, which Ian thought was the best gift ever.  
"Alida Rose Gallagher, it's time  
for bed"  
"I don't want to daddy" she whined, she came up with the habit to call Mickey daddy and Ian papa.  
"Papa and I our tired we're gonna go to sleep too"   
"But I don't want to"   
"Well we all gotta do things we don't want to, sorry to break it to you sweetheart" he snapped tired, from a long day at work and then, a long night of Alida being the over excited-and slightly annoying-5 year she was.  
"Mick" Ian came over looking at their daughters eyes, that were starting to tear up. Alida somehow managed to have red hair, which Mickey thought was the funniest thing, she also had blue eyes, but that was when the resemblance stopped. Her skin was a littler darker then the boys, and her jawline more rounded and nose more turned up. "Don't snap at her" he rubbed her hair, what can he say he was a sucker for bright blue eyes.  
"Sorry baby" he apologized and she recovered right away smiling. "Honey, can you go to sleep,please, daddy's really tired"  
"Ok"  
"Alright, chipmunk, let's get you to bed" he smiled, guiding her to her room, which was pink with fairy and frozen stickers on the walls. Toys thrown across the floor and ruffly dresses. Mickey sighed at the mess but tucked his daughter in. "Love you".  
Ian came in and kissed her forehead "love you"  
Alida smiled and hugged her redheaded father "I love you" and turned to her other dad, "and I love you" she giggled.  
"Night honey" Ian smiled looking at her gently closing the door, so her nightlight would turn on.  
"Now come over here, honey" Mickey smirks leading Ian into their bedroom.  
Ian smiles following like an obedient puppy, closing the door tight and jumping onto the bed laughing.

\----------------------------------------------

Ian pants pulling off Mickey, and sliding onto the covers. "Hey Mick"  
"Ya" he answer breathless looking over at his husband, rubbing his arm.  
"I want another kid"  
"What"!?! Mickey looks over regaining energy. "Ian another kid"  
"Ya I just, Alida's growing up, before we know it she'll be 18. Then she'll be married" he paused looking at Mickey "I miss having a baby, I miss it Mick"  
"Oh yeah, I miss having to change dirty diapers at 1 in the morning to" he answer sarcastically.  
"I'm serious, I just want something to take care of"   
"Alright" Is all he says wrapping his arms around Ian. "Night firecrotch"   
"Night"

\----------------------------------------------

Ian woke up to Alida jumping on his bed "Papa! Papa!" She giggled "wake up, I'm hungry"  
Ian sighed and starting to search the bed to shake Mickey awake, but found empty space. "Where's daddy" he asks his daughter.  
She tilts her head to the side, confused. "I don't know, he wasn't up when I got up" she yawned "and I'm still not fully awake yet"  
"Alright, you're hungry right"? She nodded her head, and Ian got up, to pull on some sweatpants, and throw on a shirt. "Want some pancakes, darling" he smiled looking at.  
"We should make banana pancakes" she said  
"You don't like banana pancakes though, ding dong" he laughed remembering the first time she tried bananas, and started crying because the tasted so bad.  
"But daddy, dose so maybe we'll find him, because he'll smell the pancakes and stop hiding"  
Ian smiled at his daughter, why was she so fucking cute "hiding, is he playing hide and seek" he teased, but her only response was more nodding as she, waddled over to the counter to grab the bunch of banana they kept there.  
She handed them to her father and he smiled cutting them up, then mixing together the pancake mix to make pancakes for his husband. Of course setting aside two plain pancakes for Alida. 

\----------------------------------------------

Mickey walked down the empty corridor and looked at the cement floor. What had he gotten himself into, he looked at the cell like cages, and the barking was kind of annoying.  
"Hello sir, what can we help you with"  
"Um-uh I'm looking for a dog for, my daughter and husband"  
"Ooh a family man" The woman smiled, she was far too enthusiastic, for Mickeys comfort and he stood in the room, rubbing his arm. "You'll need a family dog"  
She led him to a cage where a small beagle puppy was laying with his front feet crossed over each other. The dog seemed uninterested in everyone, which he could relate to, but almost, the minute Mickey came over stood up and started wagging it's tail.  
"This is Rosa, she likes you, she's about 9 months old, has had all her vaccinations, and loves kids, and likes to run"  
"My husband likes running" he mumbled out loud.  
"Perfect, do you need to, take her out for a walk, test her out a little"?  
"No, no she's perfect" he said "how do I get her"

\----------------------------------------------

Ian flipped the last pancake, and set it on the plate. He checked his watch, he had been up for 23 minutes and, god knows how long Mickey was gone before Alida woke him up.  
He was about to call again, when he heard the keys jingle and a dog bark, he smiled and run over to go greet mic- wait a dog bark?  
Mickey entered the room with a beagle puppy, on a red leash, with a black collar, she was brown and white with totally black ears and feet, along with the tip of her tail.  
"Mick, you got a dog" he asks surprised.  
He smiled shyly, "look I don't want another kid" he started "Alida's a handful but, I still want something to take care of to, because I want to do it with you, and I want that to, I miss it"  
Ian smiled "what's their name"  
"Her names Rosa"  
Ian bent down to pet behind her ear. "Hi Rosa, hey girl" he smiled and rubbed her back. "She's beautiful, hey Alida"  
Alida padded into the kitchen with syrup covering her small face. "Doggy" she smiled then looked at Mickey "daddy's back. We made Banana pancakes daddy"  
Mickey smiled and took one from the counter then laughed, as Rosa started to lick the syrup off of Alida's face.  
"Love you mick"  
"Love you Ian"


End file.
